Faceless
by DontDoubtMe
Summary: Peeta Mellark loved her. He thought she loved him too. When he discovers that everything was a lie his life is changed. Ten years later and Peeta is a mercenary working for the U.S. government. When his contract says to kill an ex-lover can he pull the trigger? Soon, Peeta is dragged into a web of love, lies, and conspiracies. AU Rated M for a reason: Language, Violence, and Sex
1. Chapter 1: A Time Before

**Hello, everybody. So, if you haven't been following me I just wanted to tell you that I've been slowly re updating my story because I'm changing up the plot. I've also been removing some of the smut that's not needed.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

_**September 1, 1989**_

_"Hi, my name's Peeta Mellark."_

_She looks up at me, startled and confused. "Katniss Everdeen," she says and smiles sweetly. Yes, I know for a fact that I'm going to marry this girl. I look at her plaid dress and beautiful brown braids. Her grey eyes watch me carefully. They flicker to two blonde girls sitting next to her._

_"Hi, Madge. Hi, Delly." I wave to them, before turning my attention back to Katniss._

_I smile at her. "You have a pretty voice," I tell her._

_She blushes and lookes at the ground, muttering a quiet, 'Thanks.'_

_"Can I sit with you?" I ask them._

_They nod and I slide in across from Katniss. I pull out a sheet of paper and begin drawing. I start with her face. Her eyes, nose, and lips entrance me. Her hair in its braids. They watch me the entire time I'm drawing. I'm going to make sure it's the best picture I've ever drawn. When I finish I hand it to Katniss. I spend the rest of the day drawing Madge and Delly too._

_The bell rings and I stand up. "I'll see you tomorrow," I say and walk away. _

_I meet my brothers, Wheaton and Rye, outside who are wrestling and creating a commotion. I turn and take one last look at the school as I walk away. My gaze immediately flitting to the brown haired, grey eyed girl who is walking beside her father, swinging their interwined hands. I smile to myself and turn around, running to catch up with my brothers._

* * *

_**January 13, 1995**_

_The bell begins ringing suddenly and I jerk up in my seat. The principal's voice comes over the loudspeaker, speaking frantically. "Students, the mine is unstable. School is cancelled for today."_

_I bolt up and run into the halls, look around quickly. My eyes darting around quickly, looking for Katniss. I find Madge and Delly running from their classroom. They run over to me with frightened eyes. I shut my eyes tightly in disbelief. I can hear the blood pounding through my ears. The ringing intensifies. This can't be happening._

_"Where is she?" I yell over the bells._

_Delly is bouncing on the balls of her feet. "We don't know!"_

_"I'll find her! Get out of here!" I yell and turn around, running to the mine._

_I reach the mine in record time, my breathing labored and blonde hair sweaty. Most miners are already out, departing with their overjoyed families. I find the women I'm looking for and run over to them. Mrs. Everdeen is standing behind the caution tape, clutching it until her knuckles were turning white, watching the mine with a blank expression. Prim is clutching her mother's dress tightly, bawling into the white fabric. I look at Katniss, who is kneeling on the ground. Her grey eyes wide in shock._

_I sit next to her and take her hand. As soon as I touch her she begins to cry. My heart breaks and I quietly lift her onto my lap. I slowly rub small circles on her back and pull her tightly to me. I place a kiss to the top of her head and whisper reassurances into her hair. Sobs shake her entire petite body and I tighten my grip even more, pouring all the love I can into her._

_Just when all hope is lost, a miracle happens. Just as the mine collapses, Mr. Everdeen appears, smiling widely and walking with a slight limp. Katniss jumps up and I release her quickly. She, Prim, and their mother begin to run and as soon as he is in her reach, Mrs. Everdeen crashes into him, kissing him with the most passion I've ever seen. Prim and Katniss join their parent's embrace and they fall to their knees. I watch from where I'm standing as the Everdeens cry together._

_I'm hit with a pang of longing. I've always wanted to be loved. To be held and cherished. Of course, my brothers and father love me, but my mother's abusiveness far outstrips that of any value. Wheat and Rye were never abused as children and my father refuses to even try and prevent my mother from hitting me. I know the whole town of Panem knows what she does. You can see the bruises covering my body. My heart hurts from the truth. I know why my mother hates me. And it sickens me. She hates me...because I'm a boy._

* * *

_**June 7, 2001**_

_The rock hits my window and I instantly know who it is. Katniss. I quickly climb out of bed and stalk over to my window. The June air is humid and already my shirt is sticking to my body. I look down and sure enough I see her looking up at me. I hold my finger up as a signal to wait. I creep out of my room and down the stairs, before quietly shutting the front door after myself._

_I walk up to meet her. She looks beautiful. Her long, dark hair is tied in its braid and it dangles all the way to her bottom. Her face is outlined by the moon and her grey eyes reflects its light. I watch the gentle sway of her hips as she comes closer. _

_Katniss smiles shyly at me and I smile back. "Hey, I need to talk to you."_

_I grab her hand and pull her towards the woods, where I know she is most comfortable. We walk quickly and quietly through the woods, weaving in between the trees. We walk until we reach a beautiful lake. It's a special place to us. Only Katniss, Prim, Mr. Everdeen, and I knew of it. Not even Gale Hawthorne and his father, their hunting partners, knew about it._

_I sit on the ground and she collapses next to me. "Shoot," I say._

_She puts her head on my shoulder like she always does and sighs. She looks up at me with her doe eyes. "I think I'm in love with you," she whispers._

_My jaw drops and my breath catches. The girl I've been in love with for thirteen years just said she was in love with me. I can tell my silence is starting to unerve her when she bites her bottom lip and begins to play with the tip of her braid._

_I gently grab her chin and turn her towards me. "Katniss, I know I'm in love with you."_

_We stare at each other for a few moments, justing staring into each other's eyes. My blue eyes watching her grey ones. Katniss slowly tilts her head back and I lean down. Our lips meet and for a brief moment I feel electricity coursing throughout my body, from my lips to my finger tips. We pull away and stare at each other with surprised faces, breathing heavily. I lean down and rest my forehead against hers, staring into those beautiful, grey orbs. I let out a shaky laugh and soon she joins me, our laughter reverberating throughout the silent woods._

* * *

_**September 7, 2001**_

_I'm laying up against a rock with Katniss' head resting on my lap. We're sitting at the lake, watching the sun set. Every anniversary we've gone to the lake to watch the sunset. On our one month we simply had a date and spent the day kissing. On our second month I gave her a beautiful necklace with a custom designed bluejay on it. I drew a design of a bluejay, Katniss' favorite animal, with an arrow in its mouth and its wings spread out, ready to take flight. She gave me a simple bracelet that said Katniss Everdeen on it._

_For our third month Katniss said she wanted to do something specal and that she would plan it. So, here we were watching the sunset, my fingers running through her long brown hair. As soon as the sun disappears behind the horizon Katniss sits up. She turns toward me and smiles her breathtaking smile. My breath catches as it always does when she shows a happy emotion. _

_Katniss stands up. "Close your eyes," she commands. _

_I obey and hear her shift around for a few seconds. I feel her warm breath near my ear and I inhale the familiar scent of pine._

_"Open," she whispers. Her breath tickles my ears and goosebumps immediately form on my neck._

_I open my eyes and they widen in surprise. Katniss stands before me. Her long brown hair once again it its confining braid. She's practically naked, wearing only her bra and panties. I gulp and I can feel a bead of sweat roll down my neck. Her grey eyes are clouded with lust and I'm sure mine are too._

_"You like?" She asks, smiling shyly._

_My gaze goes from her startling grey eyes to her chest and then to her hips and panties. I swallow and lick my lips. The effect she had on me is clearly visible. I feel a twitch in my pants and can feel my erection straining to free itself. I nod my head._

_"Good," she whispers seductively through half closed eyelids._

_This is the farthest we've ever gone with each other. We've never gone past kissing and shy caresses. Going from that to sex is a big step, especially for Katniss. I'm still staring at her, entranced by her eyes that are staring at me so intensely._

_Katniss leans down and settles herself down on my lap, pressing into my erection. I take a shuddering breath and she moans softly. She leans down and kisses me passionately. I gladly reciprocate, our tongues fighting for control. I bite her bottom lip softly and she moans loudly. I smile into our kiss and she pulls away, smirking. Katniss leans down and grinds against me causing both of us to moan._

_"God, Katniss," I whisper shakily._

_She smiles and leans back so she can undo my belt. She quickly undoes it and pulls it out, throwing it to the side. Then she grabs my jeans and pulls it off, agonizingly slow. My breath hitches as she climbs back on to me. I can feel her wetness through my boxers and I'm sure she can tell how aroused I am because I'm rock hard. She grinds herself into me for a few minute as we share a heated, passionate make out session. Our moans grow louder as we get closer to our finishes._

_ Katniss stands up and I do too. I quickly discard my shirt throwing it on the pile of crumpled clothing. She watches me as I slowly take my boxers off revealing my erection, a drop of precum coating the tip. Our eyes stay locked as she reaches behind her, unclipping her bra. Next, she turns around hooking her slender fingers through her panties and pulling them down before pushing me back down and settling over me again._

_I lift my hand and gently caress her. Katniss moans loudly and shivers uncontrollably. She gently strokes my cock and it's my turn to shiver. I gently insert a finger into her dripping wet pussy and she shudders and releases a small moan. I begin thrusting it in, slowly at first and then faster before adding a second finger. She wraps a small hand around my cock and begins to thrust it up and down, painfully slow. I moan as she gently caresses the tip, rubbing the drops of precum around my head._

_ I can tell when she's near when she begins to shake uncontrollably. My thumbs hold her ass, making small patterns on her skin. Suddenly, she moans extremely loud and tenses up. Her slit dripping with a torrent of fluid as her orgasm rocks her body. I catch her liquids on my tongue as she comes down from her high. When she recovers I clean her up with my tongue and she resumes her blowjob. She speeds it up so I can finish soon. Just a couple deepthroats later and a caress of my balls and I unleash a torrent of cum into her mouth. She catches most of it in her mouth before pulling away and swallowing it._

_'Oh, my God' is the only thought that comes to me._

_She pulls herself up and lays down next to me, laying her head on my chest. "Holy fuck," is all I can say._

_Katniss pulls away and looks at me with wide eyes. _

_"What?"_

_She smiles at me. "Today's the first time I've ever heard you swear."_

_"Yeah?"_

_She smiles wider. "Yep," she says, popping the 'p' at the end. She looks back at me, her eyes still smoldering. "I still had more planned for tonight." And just like that I'm rock hard again._

_I roll over and pin her beneath me. She grabs my right hand and brings it to her chest. I gulp and begin to knead it. I watch as she begins to writh in pleasure. I lean down and take a nipple in my mouth. I softly bite and suck on it. I pull back and let it out with a small 'pop'. I treat the other one the same way. I lean back up to recapture her lips and our tongues wrestle for dominance again. We stare into each other's eyes as she reaches in between us. She grasps my throbbing erection and positions it at her entrance. I stop her. I stare into her eyes and she stares back._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"100%."_

_"What about protection?" I ask._

_"Don't need it. I'm on the pill. I want to feel you and only you." She whispers reassuringly._

_I nod and push into her. She moans at first. Then, I feel her barrier. I watch her and she nods. I thrust slowly, breaking it, and she winces. I pause and wait for her to adjust. After a few seconds she smiles sweetly and rocks against me. I take it as a signal and thrust in as far as I can. We moan loudly again. I slowly pull back out and she whimpers before I thrust back in. I lean down and take her lips again, rolling her nipple with my fingers. I pull back and watch her beautiful tits bounce with everyone of my thrusts. We create a gentle rythm. _

_"Fuck me...hard...when you...cum," she pants._

_ I nod quickly before thrusting faster and faster. As I approach my release I speed up as fast as I can go. I grab her hair, which had fallen out of its braid again. I wrap it in my hand tightly and thrust deep into her. She screams out in pleasure and begins to tighten herself around me. _

_"Holy fuck!" She screams, collapsing from her orgasm.._

_I know my release is coming soon and pound into her fast and furiously. I thrust one last time and release my seed. My twitching cock send Katniss off into another orgasm and I collapse onto her._

_"Fucking...amazing," she pants._

_I pull myself out of her and watch as our combined juices drip from her slit, down her long legs. I lay down next to her._

_"You're amazing," I get out._

_"So are you," she whispers. She rolls over to me, placing her head on my chest._

_So, this is what it means to be loved._

_"I love you, Katniss," I whisper._

_She looks at me. "I know."_

* * *

_**6:00 a.m.; September 11, 2001**_

_I walk to Katniss' house quickly. It's early at morning and her family is out. They went to see some family from out of town. Gale told me to drop by before work at the bakery. I reach her house and open the door. I walk upstairs slowly._

_"Mmm."_

_I stop. 'What are you doing, Katniss?' I think._

_"Ooohhh."_

_I walk up to the door and push it open slowly. My heart drops at the sight I see. My breath catches and I think I'm going to vomit. Gale is thrusting and Katniss moaning. He leans down and they kiss. My feet are glued to the floor. He jerks hard and grunts, releasing his cum inside her and she shouts his name in pleasure. Finally, Katniss looks up and gasps when she sees me. She pushes Gale off her and that's when my senses come to me._

_I take off. I'm out the door and down the stairs. I'm at the yard when I collapse onto my knees. I vomit out my meager breakfast of bread onto their yard. I wipe my mouth and and stand back up, my legs shaking. The blood is pounding through my head and the world is spinning like crazy._

_I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I reel away, shoving the hand from me. I turn around to see a robed Katniss watching me quietly. We stare each other down for what seems like ages. Rain begins to pour in torrents and I feel as is the whole world is punishing me. I look into the sky, the water mixing with my salty tears._

_The tears begin to fall fast. "Why?" I ask._

_She watches me, her eyes a deep grey. "Madge told me that you were in love with me. I knew it would make you happy."_

_I feel the bile come up my throat. I bend over and spit it out. God dammit. "And when were you going to dump me?" I ask._

_She just stays silent. The rain continues to fall and I watch the splashing of a puddle forming near me._

_"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I scream. Katniss jumps. I have never, ever screamed at anyone in anger. I repeat. NEVER. I run to the house and punch it. Hard. I feel my hands bleeding but I don't give a shit. I keep on punching until I collapse on the ground. I lean against the wall, tears streaming down my face. I look at Katniss as she watches me._

_She takes a step towards me and I explode. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I shout. "GET AWAY!" I stand up and back away from her. My hands leaving bloody stains on the house._

_"Let me help you," she says, motioning to my hand._

_I laugh maniacally. "You? Help me? So, what? We take each other's virginities and then go back to being perfect best friends." I shake my head. "I was just a good fuck wasn't I? JUST A GOOD FUCK!" I scream to the raining sky. I laugh again. "I'm a fucking idiot aren't I? I'm a fucking gullible son of a bitch."_

_My voice is quiet and I hate it because I've never sounded so broken. "It...it was all an act?"_

_Katniss nods. _

_I nod my head. I rip off her bracelet and hold it out to her. I put it in her hand and lean down to whisper into her ear. "I finally see the real you." I look into those grey orbs for the last time. "Gale's never going to keep a manipulative, traitorous, deceptive bitch like you."_

_I turn and walk away without a second glance._

_**9:00 p.m.; September 11, 2001**_

_I walk out of the woods, slowly. I spent the last day watching the lake. The sunset. The tree tops bending in the wind. The flowers shifting along with the grass. The ripples in the water. I hated it. It all reminded me of her._

_I open the door to the bakery and am immediately surrounded by Wheaton and Rye._

_"Where the hell were you?" They ask._

_I shrug in response._

_I walk into the kitchen where I see my mother. "You lazy, ungrateful little brat! Where were you?" She screams._

_I merely turn and walk the other way. I hear her stand up and turn around._

_"Don't you dare turn your back on your own mother!" She shouts. Her hands grips her rolling pin tightly. _

_I smile thinly. "I've got nothing left to lose, Woman. You had better be careful," I say threateningly._

_Her face contorts in surprise before reigniting in anger. She clutches the rolling pin and swings it towards my face. I smile darkly before stopping it and ripping it from her hands. _

_"Never, ever hit a child again," I growl dangerously. "Or I will kill you." I slam the rolling pin into the table and it leaves a large dent. Mother screams as I laugh and throw the rolling pin into a cupboard, smashing its glass door and the china inside it. The rolling pin falls to the floor with a thud and breaks in two. "And you're not fit to be called a mother. You're a fucking monster."_

_I walk upstairs to my room and lock the door. I move my drawer and bed to block it. I lay in bed and look on my table. _

_Wheaton knocks on the door. "Peet, guess what? Some terrorists blew up the twin towers in New York. Took down the towers and killed a bunch of people. It was all over the news today."_

_I see a pamplet and pick it up. 'What the hell? I have nothing to live for,' I say to myself.._

_I pack some clothes and take out my savings from the last nine years. It adds up to over $50,000.. I drive out of town early the next morning and laugh as I see the familiar sign:_

_Now Leaving Panem_

_'And my old life,' I think._

* * *

_**Yo! So, this is my story. Um. Oh. Thanks for reading and review. I really want to see what you think. This is just the prologue.  
**_

_**P.S. - I would like to honor all the people died in the 9/11 attacks. I'm sorry if I offended anyone.**_

_**P.S.S. - Writing that part with Gale was disgusting. Never want to ever write another GaleXKatniss scene again. (And this one was like three sentences.)**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Contract

**Hello, there. So, this is the second chapter to my story. As I said in the first chapter this story may get taken down. If anyone knows a good site to upload this to, please tell me. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed, subscribed, or put this on alerts. You're all awesome. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

**Important Info:**

**1.) The characters are going to be OOC. Peeta, especially, because he was heartbroken and also because war changes people.**

**2.) Peeta's character is loosely based off John Rain from the Rain series by Berry Eisler. I highly recommend his books.**

**3.) I just wanted everyone to know that I do not hate Gale. I just despise Gale and Katniss being together.**

* * *

In war, truth is the first casualty.

~Aeschylus

**February 26, 2012**

_I live in the shadows. I kill for a living. I fight my country's battles before they begin. I kill one...to save a thousand. I kill to stop more killing. My bullets...have changed history. The world will never know who I am. The people will never know what I have done for them. My name...is Peeta Mellark._

I wake up and immediately inhale the familiar scent of pine next to me. I open my eyes and see a mass of brown hair infront of me. I squeeze her around the middle and she snuggles closer to me with a moan. She turns around and puts her hand on my cheek.

"Hey, Breadboy," she says. An old term of endearment she gave me as soon as she learned I had lived over and worked in a bakery.

I grin. "Hey, Jo." I run a hand through her spiky hair. "Come on, we have to go." I lean forward and kiss her softly.

I stand up and and head over to my drawer. I look back and she is watching me, intently.

"What?" I ask.

Johanna throws the blanket off her and shifts herself. She sucks two fingers and inserts it into herself, her whole body shivering in pleasure. I groan and feel my little friend twitch.

"Jo, we don't have time."

She groans loudly. "Come on, Peeta. A quickie right now."

"No! Haymitch said 8," I remind her.

She starts speeding her thrusts up. "Just get the fuck over here!" She shouts impatiently.

I shake my head. "Fine. But we _need _to get ready after," I tell her.

"Yeah, yeah. Just fuck me," she growls.

I walk over and quickly position myself over her. She stares into my eyes and I watch as they become cloudy with lust. I push in painfully slow. She shudders and I smirk. Jo rolls her eyes and pulls my head down by my hair. I smile into her kiss and she bites my lip hard, drawing blood. I groan and cup a breast, tweaking her nipple hard as payback. She growls and flips us over.

She pulls me out of her and sits on my stomach. She's already extremely wet. "Mellark, if you weren't such a good fuckbuddy I would have cut off your balls for that," Jo says.

I laugh. "You know you like it rough," I say.

She grins devilishly and leans forward. Our lips meet in a passionate embrace and I grab her ass tightly, making swirling patterns. Our tongues continue fighting for a long time before she pulls away. I love the taste of her mouth. It's sweet and sugary, unlike her personality. She slowly lowers herself onto my erection and we both moan at the depth we get at this angle.

Jo begins to pump herself up and down quickly. I watch as her breasts bounce with each thrust and lean up, taking a dark nipple in my mouth. Her breathing picks up and I love feel the way she clenches around me each time I'm inside her. I alternate between kneading her breasts and suckling, her fingers wrapped deeply into my hair. After a few minutes of quiet pumping and kissing I flip us over.

She protests but I cut her off. "We're running out of time," I tell her.

Jo rolls her eyes. "God! Why do you have to be such a good little bitch. Fine, hurry the fuck up."

I laugh, knowing that she rarely means anything she says. I thrust into her and begin pumping quickly. Her petite frame getting pushed towards the headboard with each powerful thrust, moaning each time I slam back into her. I grab her hand and pull it to where we're connected. Suddenly, it has a mind of its own and she begins to rub her clit, with a moan. Her other hand reaches down and begins to softly caress my balls. I feel her begin to tighten around me and begin pumping myself as fast as possible. Her teeth latch onto my shoulders as we come.

I stand up and lean back down capturing her tongue in another kiss and pulling on it as I back away. She dips her fingers into her dripping pussy and scoops some of the cum from her chest onto it, before bringing them to her mouth in a mind-blowing suck. She licks her hand, cleaning it off, and rubs herself between her legs one last time.

"Shit, Jo. We can't be fucking all day. Save it for tonight," I say.

"Damn it. Why the fuck does Haymitch want us there so early?" She asks.

"How should I know? Get up," I say patiently.

Finally, she stands up. Jo's petite body is probably one of the most beautiful you'll ever find. She has a small frame but everything is proportioned just right. She is not just beautiful but radiant. And deadly. So freaking deadly. She stretches her arms and walks past me nudging be with her hip. I slap her ass as she walks by and she throws a grin in my direction.

I jump in the shower and rinse myself off. I'm dressed and walking downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I see Jo waiting for me in tight blue jeans and a tight black shirt, showing off her curves. She has a leather jacket on and she's leaning against the counter, tapping away on her phone. Jo looks up when I'm next to her.

"Come on. We're late already," I say. I grab a cheesebun off the pile and we walk outside. I turn around and lock the door before following her outside.

We walk to the garage we share and get onto my motorcycle. We take off, speeding through traffic and pedestrians with much practiced ease. Ten minutes later we reached 13, an underground complex outside New York City.

* * *

Sector 13 is a relatively new creation. It was founded by Haymitch Abernathy, who is also the president of it. Sector 13 is a PMC or Private Military Company. PMC's hire and rent out mercenaries or soldiers to whoever can afford them. Jobs can be as simple as training civilian personnel to guarding important individuals...to assassinations.

If Haymitch called me specifically then I know it's probably an assassination attempt. I know I'm probably the best assassin in the business and my services have used by the United States government as well as multiple European governments. I have an impressive record of forty seven assassinations, thirty six of which were of "natural causes." Natural deaths are my specialty, from "heart attacks" to "old age" to "food poisoning". You name it, anything that looks natural.

I have three conditions: no women or children, no outside help, and principle offenders only, no family or friends to deliver a message. If you follow my three conditions and can meet my price I'll do any job. Whether he's an arms dealer or government official I don't care. I just need to know when, where, and how.

Jo and I walk in and are rushed to the front desk. Effie Trinket, the secretary looks at us.

"Peeta! Johanna! Haymitch is waiting for you two. Go right in," she squeals.

We walk in and meet Haymitch inside. He has dark hair and grey eyes. He looks similar to the Seam folk of Panem. He looks up and nods at us before turning his head back to his newspaper. I shut the door after us and we sit down at the chairs around his office.

Haymitch used to be in the Army. He founded Sector 13 when he finally settled down. That was maybe fifteen years ago and now we're one of, if not, the largest PMC in the world thanks to his work. He's done a lot of work but still drowns himself in a bottle trying to forget the horrors of his past.

"Mason. Mellark. I've got an important job assignment for you two," he says seriously. He takes a long pull from the bottle on his desk and sets it down loudly. "This comes straight from President Snow. That's right. The President of the United States asked specifically for you, Boy."

He hands us a photo of a beautiful woman. She has piercing grey eyes and long, flowing brown hair. On her lap, is a girl who's about eight or nine years old with shiny blonde hair. The girl has the same eyes as the woman holding her.

"The contact didn't give us her name. He said all we needed to know was that she knew about information that could bring the whole government down. She lives in Chicago but she's working in New York for the moment. She's a musician. Plays the piano and guitar. Sings too."

I glare at him. He knows my conditions. "You know I don't do women and children."

Haymitch looks at me, annoyed. "Peeta, you have to do this job. She has information on the government. If it gets out the whole system could collapse. It must be a big secret too if they want you."

I shake my head and rub my temple. Killing women and children goes against my beliefs. Not to mention that she's a civilian. A battle is taking place inside my head.

"Fine! I'll do it," I spit out.

We nod and leave. As I step out of the door I pause and turn around. "See ya later you Old Drunk.

He looks up from his papers again. "Fuck off!"

Johanna and I laugh. "Hey, I have to drop by Beetee's. He has some stuff for me," I tell her."

Johanna shrugs. "Fine, let's go."

We take an elevator down and a flight of stairs into the lab, which is approximately fifteen stories down. We open the door and are met by Beetee; or as Johanna calls him, Volts. He's a genius and so is his wife. He's wearing his clean, white labcoat and large glasses.

"Peeta. Johanna. Come in. Come in. I have your things ready," he says.

We follow him down a narrow corridor and appear in the building's lab. The whole floor was dedicated to technology and Beetee headed it. We see his wife, Wiress, working on some electronics. When we walk by she looks up and sends us a timid wave. Jo and I smile back.

Beetee walks up to a gun rack and pulls somethings down. He hands me a pair of custom Beretta M9s and I put them in a backpack Wiress hands me. Next Beetee reaches under a desk and retrieves a military issue M4 carbine, a descendent of the iconic M16. Except mine is pimped out. It has a built in suppressor and a military issued sight. Fully automatic with a forty round magazine it's perfect for any scenario. Not that I'll ever need it, it's just nice to look at.

Beetee smiles proudly when I thank him and gushes about how perfect they had come out. "So, yeah, anyway why don't you go test them upstairs," he says.

We nod and I thank him again before walking up a flight of stairs. The fourteenth and thirteenth floors are dedicated to training. The fourteenth is for hand to hand combat and physical training. The thirteenth floor is dedicated to firearms. It even has a training course called the Block which is used quite often.

* * *

A few hours later we finally step out into the sunlight and I can tell from the sun's position that it's about eight. Johanna grabs one of my arms and pulls me towards the garage.

"What do you want to do?" I ask her. "We've got time to kill."

Johanna grins. "Let's hit a bar and then go home and get hot and heavy," she says.

I grin. "Alright," I say, retrieving my motorcycle. I grab her helmet and hand it to her as she gets on it. We drive to a bar we usually hang out at with Haymitch. Chaff, one of Haymitch's old Army buddies, owns it and gives us free beers. He also has some connections with higher ups at the CIA.

"Peeta! Johanna! Where you been?" He asks.

"You know. Around," I say, gesturing with my hand.

We continue making small talk for a while before sitting down. Jo and I sit against the wall, facing the door. Once again, I'm a paranoid mofo. If you want to stay alive, you had better learn important lessons fast.

_Lesson #1 - Always pay attention to you surroundings; especially entrances, exits, and other chokepoints._

_Lesson #2 - Think like the enemy. If I was a robber or (hehe) a man waiting to drug someone where would I sit? I would sit in a corner, watching women come through the door and picking out those who look vulnerable._

_Lesson #3 - NEVER. EVER. Underestimate your opponent. It's better to overthink someone's abilities than to underestimate and have your face blown off._

Yeah, I know I'm paranoid. I told you.

I sit and talk with Jo and Chaff for an hour before we decide it's time to leave. We hop onto my motorcycle and speed off. I take a different route from what we took this morning. Jo knows my rules and doesn't question me when the way I take is five minutes longer.

_Lesson #4 - Don't stick with a single route. Vary and make them unpredictable. Too many people have been killed because they favored a certain way of movement._

As we near home, I feel Johanna's small hands slide from around my waist to the buttons of my jeans teasingly. She places a kiss on the back of my neck and I can tell she is enjoying this when she smiles and lightly nips by neck.

"Hey! We have a job in two days. I can't be walking around with a hickey," I say, obviously pissed.

Jo sighs and bites my neck again, this time gently. "Fine, hurry up and let's fuck," she says.

For some reason I laugh. Leave it to Johanna Mason to use sex as a way to say sorry instead of actually saying it.

We arrive home and Jo immediately hops off the bike running to the door. I follow after her and my eyes bug out when I see that she's stripping off her clothes in the door way. I hurry to catch up with her and soon she's helping me rip off my clothes. When we're naked she jumps into my arms and wraps her legs around my waist. Our lips meet and we're kissing passionately. I carry her up the stairs and stop when she pulls away.

"Right here...against the wall," she demands, panting heavily.

I flip us around and push her against the wall. She drops her feet and leans up kissing me. I lift her left leg with my right arm and gently probe her with my fingers. Her arousal is running down her leg and it's a total turn on. I curl my fingers and she moans loudly. My fingers increase their speed and soon she's nearing her release. I pull away just before she can reach it. She whines at the loss of contact.

"What the- oooh sshhit!"

I lift her leg higher and take my cock in my hand, rubbing it outside her slit and teasing her for a while. I capture her lips to muffle her complaints. When Jo has had enough she bites down hard on my bottom lip. I groan in pain. I wipe some of her wetness onto my shaft and slowly thrust into her. We both moan as I bury my entire length in her.

"Oooh, god," she says, gasping at the contact.

I let her adjust to my length for a few seconds before slowly pumping in and out of her. I use slow, deep thrusts. I slowly pull almost all the way out before burying myself back into her. As I pump into her I lift Jo's left leg and grab her ass, balancing her against the wall. She moans loudly and I smirk, knowing I have complete control over her right now. I gently increase my pace and we both moan at the angle I get.

"Fa-Faster...Peeta," Jo pants against my neck. "Ooh, god...I'm getting close."

I increase my pace to our normal pace and begin kneading one of her breasts. She whimpers and reaches one hand down to stimulate her clit, the other massaging her other breast. I keep on thrusting and soon I feel her tightning around me. I pound into her and thrust myself in as far as I can while she cums, her orgasm crashing over her like a tsunami. I moan as I feel her tight pussy clamp down on my member. Jo cries out in ecstacy and squeezes her tit. I make sure to memorize the sight infront of me.

When Jo finally stops convulsing I kiss her on the head and begin pumping again. I thrust in hard and begin moving quickly. We moan into each other's mouths as we kiss, breaking apart to take a breather before coming back together. My pace becomes frantic as I reach my release. I know she knows that I'm close and soon she's fingering herself and twisting her nipples. With one last thrust I grunt and shove my entire length into her, releasing a torrent of cum. My twitching cock sends Jo over the edge again. Her clamping pussy coaxing out any last drops of cum from me. I fall forward, trapping her small body between the wall and my body. She's smiling and I can tell I am too.

We stay pressed against the wall, panting heavily. After a few seconds of heavy breathing I finally back off and grab her hand, leading her to the bathroom. I turn the shower on and we step in. My mouth soon ensnares her's and we stand in the shower kissing slowly. When the water turns cold we hurriedly shower and jump out, laughing like children.

We run into my bedroom and collapse on the bed, butt naked. Jo curls into me and I hold her close. She rests her head on my shoulder and listens to the slow beating of my heart, her favorite position. My hold on her is tight and I make small, soothing circles on her thigh. As I drift off I feel her smile into my chest.

"I fucking love you, Peeta."

I smile. "I love you too."

"Yeah...fuckbuddies for life?"

We laugh quietly. I kiss her on the head and she kisses my shoulder.

"Always."

* * *

**Yo! So, that's the my second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. I would like to see what you guys think of my story. Any and all reviews will do. Thanks for reading.**

**P.S. - We'll dive into the mechanics in Johanna's and Peeta's relationship soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Important Info

**Hello, Everybody. Sorry, about the long wait. First, I had family over. Then we went camping. After that my dad decided to change our carpet. So I've been rather busy the last week. Anyway, I finished this chapter so enjoy.**

**Important Info:**

**1.) Characters are OOC. Peeta and Katniss are kind of like opposites now.**

**2.) The reason I didn't kill Katniss' father was so that she wasn't all cold hearted and shit. And also that she would have a chance to enjoy her life and go to school. Thus, she could become a pianist and such.**

**3.) Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Man, in his sensitivity, does not give names to animals he intends to eat but goes on giving names to children he intends to send to war.

~Robert Brault

**February 28, 2011**

I park my yellow camaro and turn to Johanna. "Ready?" I ask.

She looks at me and grins. "Yeah," she says, turning to look out her window. Then she turns to look at me again. "Are you seriously going to wear your tux like that?" She asks.

I look down at my tux. "What's wrong with it?" I ask.

Johanna rolls her eyes. "Your sleeves are fucking rolled up to your elbows."

I chuckle. "Like I give a shit. I always wear my sleeves like this," I tell her.

"Fix them," she commands.

"No," I say, laughing.

"You have no idea how to dress."

"Like I give a shit. Let's just get this over with," I say.

We step out as I slide a switchblade into the pocket of my pants. I shove my phone into my right pocket and look up to see Johanna tucking her favorite pocket knife into a sheath around her thigh. She looks up when she notices I'm watching and smirks. I chuckle and walk over to her, taking her hand.

"Come on," I say.

I pull her along while reaching up and pulling my silver masquerade mask down over my face. Jo pulls on her white one. I look at her and smile. She smiles back. She's really beautiful. Johanna isn't like most women. She's confident, sexy, and daring. And unlike most women she favors her natural beauty and flaunts it well. Johanna hardly ever uses make up.

We walk into the building and into the crowd, weaving through them gracefully. I grab us a couple glasses of wine and we walk over to a relatively empty table at the back of the room. I turn to the woman sitting there and tap her on the shoulder. She looks up at me with wide grey eyes.

"May we sit here?" I ask, quietly.

She nods. "Of course."

Jo and I sit down and I hand her a glass. She takes a sip and closes her eyes. I smile and lay a hand on her leg.

"Don't make a scene tonight, alright." I tell her.

Jo looks at me and grins. "When have I ever made a scene?" She asks innocently.

I run my hand through my hair. "Well...There was that time in Cairo with Thresh where you both got drunk and almost killed me. Then there was that time in Paris where you passed out on the run and I had to save your sorry ass. And don't forget Miami where you got caught finger fucking yourself in the bath-"

Jo cuts me off. "Hey, that was your fault!" She whispers loudly.

I smirk. "You were the one who started stroking me during dinner," I whisper back.

She stands up. "Fine, I'll take it easy on the booze tonight." She looks around and then back at me. "Go find a dance partner or something," she says before disappearing into the crowd of people.

Jo and I spent all of yesterday planning out the assassination and memorizing the blueprints of this building. We'd show up at eight and hang out until we find the pianist. After the party we follow her home, put a needle in her arm, and vanish. Yeah, pretty simple but there weren't many options. The contact didn't exactly give us a lot of information on the target.

I look around. _'Where the hell did you go, Johanna?' _I think. Well, she did tell me to get a dance partner. My eyes fall on the woman sitting with us. She has long brown hair and is wearing a blue masquerade mask but I can tell she's beautiful. She's wearing a red dress and it shows off the curves of her body. It reveals just a small amount of her flawless olive colored skin. I look around. She's alone and oblivious to the men watching her from across the room.

I stand up and walk over to her, clearing my throat. "May I sit here?" I ask.

She nods again. Her grey eyes are wide as if she didn't expect to be talked to. "Yeah," she says.

I smile at her encouragingly. "What's your name?" I ask her.

She smiles. "I don't give my name to strangers," she says quietly.

I chuckle. "Well, I thought we were long lost friends," I say.

She laughs and it sounds like music. "Well, my friends call me Kat," she says warmly.

"My friends call Pete," I tell her. I look up and see people dancing. "Would you like to dance?" I ask her.

She looks up at me with wide eyes. "Um. What about your girlfriend?" Kat asks nervously.

I laugh at her nervousness. Johanna is pretty intimidating. "She's just a friend of mine," I tell her.

I hold out my hand and she takes it. Instantly, I feel electricity coursing through me. I know she felt it too when she gasps almost inaudibly. I lead her to th dance floor and gently put my hand on her hip, wrapping her other hand in mine. I feel Kat shiver through the fabric and I smile. We dance slowly and she's a surprisingly good dancer. I tell her that.

Kat looks up at me and smiles. "You're a really good dancer too," she whispers.

"You have to be versatile in my line of work," I tell her quietly.

She nods and we continue dancing. When the song ends we walk back to our table. Johanna's still gone so I sit down with Kat again. She turns around to face me and it's at that moment that I notice how close we are. Her lips are just inches away from mine and her eyes are now a cloudy silver. My tongue darts out to wet my lips and I see her eyes flit to them before coming back up to meet my own. The electricity I felt earlier is back and I can't help but feel drawn to her. She grabs me by the hand and stands up, pulling me after her. Kat leads me down a long corridor before pulling me into a closet.

She looks at me for a long time and I stare back at her. I lean forward. _'Don't do it! She's a civilian!' _My mind screams a hundred thousand different reasons to not do it but I ignore them. There's something achingly attractive about this woman. _'It's just one time. I won't ever see her again after this,' _I tell myself. I lean down and my lips are just centimeters from her's. I watch her carefully, entranced by her beautiful grey eyes.

"Fucking kiss me already," she whispers loudly.

Our lips crash together and I slip my tongue into her mouth. She moans and gently caresses it with her's. I push her up against the wall as our kissing intensifies. Our tongues massage each other and our moans get louder. We only break apart to get some much needed oxygen.

"We...don't have...a lot of...time," she tells me, panting quietly.

I nod and lean back in. I hold her up against the wall and we quietly continue kissing. My fingers are curled in her hair while my other hand holds her around the waist and Kat's delicate fingers are gripping onto my shirt tightly. After a few minutes of kissing I pull away and we both moan at the loss of contact. We stare at each other before smiling. I lean down and capture her lips once more. Kat tastes amazing. A blend of the wine she had been drinking and her own natural taste. A long time passes before we break apart again.

"We have to get back," Kat says. I nod quietly. She fixes her masqeurade mask and smoothes down her dress while I smooth down my shirt.

I take her hand and lead her back to the ballroom. We reach our table and sit down again. Kat looks at me before scooting her chair closer to me. She leans against me and rests her head against my shoulder. We talk quietly about random things: the weather, politics, music, anything.

An hour passes before Kat excuses herself. I sit quietly and look around the room when someone flops down next to me. I turn around and see a familiar face.

"Hey, Breadboy! What have you been up to?" She slurs a bit.

"Nothing, Jo. Just found me a dance partner," I tell her.

"That's good," Jo says.

"Yep," I say. "Did you drink a lot tonight?"

She looks at me, annoyed. "No. I didn't. I'm still pretty much sober."

I chuckle. "Where did you disappear off to?" I ask.

Johanna looks at me and grins. "Not where you went," she says, grinning like a fiend.

I look at her. "And where did I disappear off to?" I ask her, smiling.

"I don't know but I did see you running off with Princess," Jo says.

I chuckle. "Nothing happened, Jo. So calm down," I tell her.

"Damn, you didn't tap that ass?" She asks.

I laugh quietly. "You sound like a guy."

Johanna grins evilly. "I'll try anything once."

We burst out laughing and the other people at the ball look at us disapprovingly. We ignore them and continue our good natured banter.

A man's voice comes over the music. "Alright, Everybody! Now it's time for our pianist to come and play a song for us," the man says.

We all turn towards the stage where a woman is walking towards a piano. I watch the woman sit down and begin to play. I'm entranced by her talented fingers which play a familiar tune. I know it but I can't seem to remember the name. When she begins to sing I shudder. The name of the song comes to me in a flash.

"It's the Valley Song," I whisper under my breath, as if confirming it again.

Her voice was beautiful. It wasn't until halfway through it that her voice became eerily familiar. I blinked and took another look at the pianist. The person I would have to kill. She was wearing a long red dress and a beautiful sapphire blue masquerade mask.

"Fuck."

"What?" Johanna says turning towards me, a look of concern on her face.

"I know her," I say, face palming myself.

"What! You know your not supposed to get involved with the target!" She whispers loudly.

When you get involved with the target it's always harder to kill them. That moment of hesitation is all that's needed to get you killed. It's always easier to kill someone when they're just a face. A face that looks like any other. Put a name, personalities, likes, and values with a face and it becomes much more personal. It becomes a living thing. There's a reason that militaries and governments dehumanize the opposition...to make them easier to kill.

"I know. I know. I just didn't know _she_ was the pianist," I say, groaning loudly.

"Did you fuck her?" Johanna asks. She's not accusing but asking if it will affect the mission. She could care less if I had fucked Kat.

"No, but...damn!" I say. "We just danced and ended up making out in a closet."

"Good. At least we can finish the mission," Jo says quietly.

"Johanna," I use her full name to get her full attention. "I don't want to do it."

"What! Why not!"

"I like her," I say. "She's nice."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jo whispers angrily.

"She makes me feel different. Alive. Not just a weapon used to do another person's dirty work," I sigh, face palming myself again.

No, this would never work. We live in two different worlds. I shouldn't even be thinking about this. I chose my life. My life is the darkness. An underworld full of lies, murders, and betrayals.

Johanna looks at me with concern. "You know there's no such thing as loving or liking in our line of work," she tells me. "You have to kill her. You don't have a choice," Jo says quietly.

"I know. I know. God fucking damn it!" I say slamming my head onto the table. "I'll do it don't worry." I say. I spend a whole entire minute spewing every English, French, Spanish, German, Italian, Swedish, Russian, Japanese, and Chinese curse word I know.

Kat begins singing a new song. "Deep in the meadow..."

Suddenly, I know where the singer is from and I bolt up, sitting straight. I only know of one place those two songs are sung. Panem.

"Fuck me," I say loudly.

Jo and a few of the surounding people look at me, annoyed. "Now what?" She whispers loudly.

I look over to Kat again. Grey eyes, brown hair. Definitely Seam worthy. "I think she's from my hometown," I tell Jo.

"And how the hell do you know that?" Jo spits out.

I roll my eyes. "Just a feeling," I say, sighing. I can't tell Jo on suspicions that I'm having. I really really don't want to kill someone from home.

Kat finishes her song and smiles shyly. The man from earlier returns onto the stage, smiling widely.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing. Please, give a round of applause for our pianist. Isn't she talented?" He gushes. The crowd goes wild and whistles can be heard from around the room.

Kat exits the stage and returns to the table, a small smile gracing her features. She sits down next to us.

"What did you think?" She asks.

"It was great," I say, hiding the sadness in my voice and adopting my usual cheerful mask.

"It was nice," Jo says, smiling sweetly. She holds her hand out. "I'm Johanna."

We talk quietly for the rest of the night until Kat decides to head home. By now it's midnight and the ball's winding down. We follow her out and wait for her to distance herself from us. Jo pulls out a pack of cigarettes and starts blowing puffs of smoke.

She looks at me. "I think Kat lives nearby," she whispers.

I nod and throw her the keys. "Get the car. I'll call you when we get there," I say. Out of the two of us, I blend in better.

I follow Katniss through the empty streets at a reasonable distance, weaving in and out of the shadows. My paranoid self keeps turning around every half minute to check my vulnerable back. My thoughts are racing as well. I really don't want to kill her. _'God damn it! You really know how to pick them, Mellark,' _I think. I watch as Kat rounds a corner, completely oblivious to the threat just a few yards behind her. I slow my speed and am just able to catch the tail of her dress as she disappears through an apartment door.

I back into the shadows of an alley and phone Johanna. A few minutes later she drives up. I walk up to her and lean in. Jo opens the window and I find that she's changed into a pair of jeans and a tight shirt.

"She lives right here. What's the plan?" I ask.

Jo looks at the apartment. "How about we wait a half hour and then go in," she says.

I nod and get in the back seat, ripping off my mask as I sit down. I toss it next to me and Jo and I talk quietly. Twenty minutes later a large van drives by and parks on the opposite side of the street. No one gets out. Five minutes tick by and I'm getting suspicious.

"Something's up with that van," Johanna say.

"Yeah, I know. I'll keep and eye on them," I say. I check my phone. 12:43. "Alright, let's go."

Jo steps out and tosses me my Five-seven pistol. It was fully customized. Built in suppressor to quiet it and reduce flash. Custom clips with 20 rounds. I tuck it in my waistband and see Jo do the same with her favorite Glock. She carefully hands me a syringe.

"Potassium Chloride?" I ask.

"Yeah. I double checked," she answers.

"Good." Potassium Chloride kills quickly and dissolves into the bloodstream. She'll die without feeling a thing. Her death will probably be ruled as 'of natural causes.' The only thing that could link the death to a killer would be one little needle hole. However, as I said Potassium Chloride is near untraceable.

Jo and I both pull on gloves and walk to the door. I quickly pick the lock and after a few gentle jiggles, open it. Johanna slides in and, with one last look at that van, I do too.

We look at the apartment. There's four rooms. Two on top and two on the bottom floor. Jo heads upstairs as I jiggle the locks on the bottom floors and carefully open their doors. Both are family apartments so I immediately close their doors.

I hear a voice from above. "Pssst!"

"What?"

"I found her."

I quietly climb the stairs and join up with Johanna. We open the door. I look to my left and see a mahagony table. On top of it is a blue masquerade mask.

"Bingo."

We walk through the apartment and it's pretty apparent that Kat really doesn't take care of this place. You enter into the apartment through the kitchen. Past the kitchen is the living room. To the right is a bathroom. To the left are two bedrooms. There's clothes strewn all over the living room floor. We open the door to her room and find Kat passed out on her bed. We walk in and Johanna turns on the lights. Kat twitches in her sleep. I silently walk over to her and pull her arm free.

"Watch that van," I whisper to Johanna.

She nods and quickly walks over to the window, carefully opening it just a few centimeters. I get to work carefully cleaning her arm. I glance up at Johanna and see that she's still watching the van.

Just as I'm about to insert the needle Johanna turns around. "Shit! Do it now!" She whispers loudly.

Kat's eyes open from under me, fear and shock clearly visible on her face. Her mouth begins to open too. I straddle her and cover her mouth with my left hand. Her screams die in her throat but her thrashing is throwing off my aim.

"Jo hold her down," I say.

Jo jumps on her arm and I lean over. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"They're coming," she whispers hurriedly.

Kat manages to get her mouth out from under my hand. "He-" My hand is quickly over her mouth again. I smile down at her. "Sorry, nothing personal."

Jo looks at me. "Hurry the fuck up, Peeta!" She say loudly.

I'm about to put the needle in again when Kat freezes. "Peeha?" She asks, grey eyes wide. Her voice muffled by my hand. "Peeha Mehark?"

I look up at Jo in surprise. She looks back at me just as flabbergasted.

"How the fuck does she know you?" Jo asks.

"I don't know," I spit out.

The door to the apartment opens and all three of us freeze. My hands slide from Kat's mouth and Johanna immediately takes my place. I pull my gun from my waistband and push the safety off. I shut off the lights and quickly slide over to the second bedroom and close the door. I peer around the corner as two men slowly walk towards me with their weapons raised.

I watch as the first figure walks past me. The second person walks towards me and the second bedroom. Just as he reaches for the door handle I explode into action. I rear back and kick the door. It swings outwards and smashes into him. I walk out and turn to the first figure. The adrenaline pumping through my veins slows down time. I watch in slow motion as he raises his weapon. I fire twice. Once in the chest and a second in the forehead. The man I knocked down with the door moans in pain and then pleads for his life before I shoot him in the face.

I turn around and sneak into the kitchen where I find a man running in from the hall outside. I step towards him to close the distance before elbowing him in the nose. I feel his bones crushing and ignore it. I grab his collar before he falls to the ground and lift him to his feet.

"How many more?" I ask.

The man moans.

"How many more?" I ask furiously.

"T-T-Two," he stutters.

"Thank you." I raise my gun and fire two rounds into his chest.

The stairs rumble as feet rush up them. I move to the fridge beside the door. Two men run in, moving to the body of their fallen member.

"What the hell?"

I shoot the man crouching over him and grab his buddy, who gasps in surprise. I slam him into the wall and crank his arm into a chicken wing before holding my gun to his head.

"Who do you work for?" I ask.

"Fuck you," he moans.

I lick my lips. "You got balls you know that?" I kick him in the back of the knee sending him into the ground. I kneel on top of him. I lean down. "Who do you work for?" I ask.

The man remains silent.

I smile. "Alright, your choice."

* * *

_**Beginning of interrogation process. Those who are squeamish may not want to read this. (Actually, I don't think it's that bad but it's your choice. You won't miss much.)**_

I lift him up by the collar and drag him into the kitchen. I walk over to the stove and turn it on. I pick up the man.

"Last chance or your pretty little face gets it," I tell him.

The man looks up at me and I see his eyes. They're defiant. I've learned a few tricks from Finnick on how to get people talking.

"Okay then."

I lift him up over the stove so he can see the reddish orange glow. He starts to panic and thrash about. The trick of interrogation is to make the victim fear you without hurting them. While the victim is awaiting his torture, his mind is usually running rampant with ideas of how he's going to be hurt. When you interrogate them you want to keep them thinking of those ideas. When you finally hurt them that is when they know there's no way out and begin to shut down. At least with those who have counter interrogation skills. The trick to resisting interrogation is to simply ignore the pain. Think of something you enjoy. A happy place.

"Last time. Who are you working for?" I ask.

He looks up at me. "Wait! Wait! Snow! President Snow!"

I nod my head. "Good. See was it that hard? Now, why are you here?"

He shakes his head. "No, no, no! I can't tell you!" He says frantically.

I grab his face and shove it down onto the stove. He screams in pain and I push down harder. He thrashes around for a good ten seconds before I pull him off. I sit him down on the ground. The smell of burning flesh and hair permeates through the air.

"Now, why are you here?" I spit out.

The man moan in pain. "We were supposed to kill you after you had taken care of the target," he says painfully.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Because you're the best Snow knows of," he moans.

I nod my head. I was a pretty big target myself, I guess. "Where are you from?"

He shakes his head. "They'll kill me if I tell you!" He says frantically, shaking his head.

I grab him by the wrist and pull him over to the counter. I shuffle through two drawers before I find what I'm looking for. I pull out the cleaver and look at him. His eyes widen in surprise and fear.

"Everytime you don't answer a question your going to lose a finger. Now, where are you from," I say.

He shakes his head one more time. I smile, evilly. I raise his wrist and hold it to the counter, slamming his hands so that they're splayed open. I raise the cleaver above head. I slam it down, severing his left pinky. The man screams in pain as blood spurts from his finger's stump.

"Where?" I ask. "Your pissing me off. So, you better hurry up and talk."

"The CIA!" He shouts. "I work for the CIA."

I look around. "How many more of there are you?"

"I don't know. They just told us five to wait here for you," he says.

"Who else is after me? FBI?" I ask quickly.

"I told you I don't know."

"Fine," I turn him around place a shot to his forehead.

_**End of interrogation process.**_

* * *

I stand and walk back to Kat's room. I open the door and find Jo straddling Kat's upper body. Jo's hand is still covering Kat's mouth and a gun is in her free hand. Jo releases a breath when she sees me.

"What the hell took you so long?" She spits.

I grin. "Sorry, I was having a little talk. Apparently, President Snow is after me and he's having the CIA do the dirty work."

Jo smiles. "So, that's what all the screaming was about."

"Yeah," I say. I look at Kat. "Now, I want to know how the fuck she knows me."

Jo looks at me. "What if she screams?" She asks.

I chuckle. "The other residents are probably awake already."

Jo nods and releases her. Kat looks at us. Her eyes flitting from me to Jo and then back to me. She studies me for a long time.

Johanna frowns. "Well, come on. Talk, Brainless," she spits.

Kat looks at me. "Peeta...It's me," she whispers.

I look at her, slightly confused. "No offense but I happen to know a few Kats. Katherine, Kathy, Katrina. They're all really nice," I say.

Her eyes narrow. "Fuck you, then!" She shouts. "You took my virginity you asshole!"

I blink and a small smile spreads across my face. "I've taken a few virginities," I mutter under my breath.

She huffs and grabs her pillow throwing it at me. "It's me you dick wad! Katniss!"

* * *

**Yo! So, this is the end of chapter 3. Don't you love the irony of some things in life. Tell me what you think about this chapter. I love seeing your reviews. I would also like to thank all of you for your views, alerts, reviews, and favorites from the first two chapter. Thanks again for reading. Bye.**

**P.S. - Please, don't tell me how stupid Peeta is. It's been ten freaking years since he's seen anyone from home. A lot can happen in ten years. Pregnancy, plastic surgery, weight gain, weight loss, hair color changes, pregnancy...(hint hint)**

**P.S.S. - I'm sorry about the fluidity of this chapter. I feel like it doesn't flow right. I really wanted to get this up though so sorry.**


End file.
